The present invention relates to a soundproof door, and more particularly, to an improved soundproof door having an STC number greater than of STC 30 and at least STC36 determined in accordance with ASTM E413-10 and E90-09.
A soundproof door is a door which has been designed or retrofitted to cut out as much external noise as possible. However, most soundproof doors currently used in prior art are wooden doors or synthesized plastic doors, those doors are poor in sound isolation or acoustic insulation.
Soundproof sheet mold compound door made of wood material that is poor in reduction of sound transmission and are relatively likely to deform. To solve the problem metal is used in the formation of the door, which is proven to offer better reduction of sound transmission through the door. However the use of metal escalate the overall costs in building or forming the door.
The invention seeks to eliminate or at least to mitigate such shortcomings by providing an improved soundproof impact sheet mold compound door.